camplakebottomfandomcom-20200213-history
Slimeball Run (event)
Not to be confused with the episode of the same name. The Slimeball Run was a race held between Camp Lakebottom and Camp Sunny Smiles. It only appears in "Slimeball Run." Description The Slimeball Run was a race between Camp Lakebottom (represented by McGee and Gretchen in the McGee Mud Mover) and Camp Sunny Smiles (represented by Buttsquat and Suzi in the Buttsquat Beach Blitzer). Commentary of the race was provided by Sawyer and Armand, and Rosebud was the flag girl who started the race. Race details The course itself started at Camp Lakebottom, and proceeded into the nearby forests. It continued into the Schwamp, and then went onto the canyons of the Stinky Pits. The course then circled back around to end at Camp Lakebottom. There were different prizes for the teams, depending on who won: *If Camp Lakebottom won, the camp would become the owners of the Buttsquat Beach Blitzer. *If Camp Sunny Smiles won, the camp would have possession of the entirety of Camp Lakebottom (originally the McGee Mud Mover, until the bet was changed). In the end, Camp Lakebottom officially won the Slimeball Run, claiming the Beach Blitzer as theirs. Role in episode When Buttsquat and Suzi arrive in the Buttsquat Beach Blitzer to gloat, McGee retaliates by saying his McGee Mud Mover (that was non-existent at the time) is better. Buttsquat then says to prove it in a race (the Slimeball Run), and McGee states that the winners will receive the losers' vehicle as a prize. Buttsquat agrees, and Sawyer and Armand appear, excited about the upcoming race. Later, Sawyer and Armand (as commentators) announce the upcoming start of the Slimeball Run as the Buttsquat Beach Blitzer lines up at the starting line. The McGee Mud Mover (having just been built) drives to the starting line, and Buttsquat and Suzi claim that the Mud Mover is not a worthy prize. Buttsquat then says that if the Beach Blitzer wins, Camp Sunny Smiles will own Lakebottom, and McGee and Gretchen accept without thinking. Soon after, Rosebud starts the race by waving a flag, and the Beach Blitzer zooms into an early lead (with the Mud Mover having brief car trouble before starting). Throughout the race, Sawyer and Armand comment on the many incidents. In the Schwamp, the Beach Blitzer uses darts to pop one of the Mud Mover's tires, though McGee and Gretchen fix it with a Skunk cabbage. Later, both teams fall down into the canyons at the Stinky Pits, with the Mud Mover losing its chassis in the process. The Mud Mover is soon cut in half by the Beach Blitzer's magnifying glass, but McGee and Gretchen use the remaining parts to build a motorcycle. Near the end, the Beach Blitzer runs into a nearby Pinky and starts using him to destroy Camp Lakebottom. McGee hops onto Pinky as Gretchen continues racing the Beach Blitzer. Before the teams make in to the finish line, McGee and Pinky run into the commentators' table, rebound off it, and land on the Beach Blitzer, letting Camp Lakebottom officially win the Slimeball Run. Trivia *The race is named after the "Cannonball Run," a cross-country road race from the comedy film The Cannonball Run. Category:Events